disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonel Hathi's March
"Colonel Hathi's March" is a military like song featured in The Jungle Book and sung by Colonel Hathi and The Jungle Patrol. It is the first one in the film and was written by The Sherman Brothers. A reprise of it is heard in the middle of the film when Colonel Hathi makes his second appearance and Shere Khan makes his first appearance. It was also featured in The Jungle Book 2. This song was included on the VHS, Disney Sing Along Songs: You Can Fly! Lyrics First Lyrics= All: Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four Hathi: Company, sound off! All: Oh, the aim of our patrol Slob Elephant: Is a question rather droll All: For to march and drill Over field and hill trumpet Hathi: Is a military goal All: Is a military goal Hup two three four Dress it up, two three four By the ranks or single file Over ev'ry jungle mile Oh, we stamp and crush Through the underbrush Hathi, Jr.: trumpet In a military style All: In a military style Hathi: Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four |-|Reprise Lyrics= All: Oh we march from here to there Slob Elephant: And it doesn't matter where All: You can hear us push through the deepest bush Hup two three four Hathi: With a military air All: With a military air trumpet We're a cracker jack brigade On a pachyderm parade But we'd rather stroll to a waterhole Hathi, Jr.: Hup two three four All: For a furlough in the shade |-|Sing-Along lyrics= All: Hup two three four Hup two three four Keep it up, two three... Shere Khan: What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous Colonel Hathi. Hathi: Company, sound off! All: Oh we march from here to there Slob Elephant: And it doesn't matter where All: You can hear us push through the deepest bush Hup two three four Hathi: With a military air All: With a military air trumpet We're a cracker jack brigade On a pachyderm parade But we'd rather stroll to a waterhole Hathi, Jr.: Hup two three four All: For a furlough in the shade Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four Hup two three four Mowgli: A Parade! Bagheera: Oh, no. The Dawn Patrol again. Hathi: Company, sound off! All: Oh, the aim of our patrol Slob Elephant: Is a question rather droll All: For to march and drill Over field and hill trumpet Hathi: Is a military goal All: Is a military goal Hup two three four Dress it up, two three four By the ranks or single file Over ev'ry jungle mile Oh, we stamp and crush Through the underbrush Hathi, Jr.: trumpet In a military style All: In a military style Category:Songs Category:The Jungle Book songs Category:Sherman Brothers songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Group songs Category:Reprise Category:Marching songs Category:Opening songs Category:Featured songs